


a long ass journey

by NocturnalWriter



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Authors way of destressing, Crack Fic, M/M, Social Media AU, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalWriter/pseuds/NocturnalWriter
Summary: san is the devil (8)yunho: who did it?seonghwa: pardon?hongjoong: watwooyoung: nani?san: god damn you weeb asswooyoung: I -yeosang: it ain’t me whatever it isjongho: I am a child of god and therefore innocent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is my first fanfic in a while! new website I’m writing on too (used to write on Wattpad) and I’m excited!
> 
> I’m using this fic as a way to distract myself and feel more positive and have something to do, but I should post weekly or fortnightly depending on what I can get done!
> 
> let me know a few things by commenting on:  
> 1\. Length of chapter? Was it long or short or good? It was around 600-700 ish words and I want to try for 1000 next time  
> 2\. Would you like Jongho and Yeosang as a ship? Currently it’s undecided but I don’t want place them in a ship just cause they’re the remaining characters unless y’all would be interested  
> 3\. Did you enjoy it? I’m not a fantastic writer but hopefully this texting/social media style is fun and a change from a typical fanfic 
> 
> enjoy!!

**san is the devil (8)**

 

yunho: who did it?

 

seonghwa: pardon?

 

hongjoong: wat

 

wooyoung: nani?

 

san: god damn you weeb ass

 

wooyoung: I - 

 

yeosang: it ain’t me whatever it is

 

jongho: I am a child of god and therefore innocent

 

yunho: who ate my last sandwich :((

 

hongjoong: ah shit someone made him use a sad face

 

mingi: uh 

 

mingi: me??

 

yunho: >:( ill forgive you IF you buy me milk tea for the rest of the week

 

mingi: deal

 

private chat:  **my therapist hyung (2)**

yunho: ughhhhhhhh hyunggggg

 

hongjoong: yes child no.1?

 

yunho: as in your first child or fave child?

 

hongjoong: both 

 

yunho: uwu

 

hongjoong: ...

 

yunho: UWU 

 

hongjoong: uwu...

 

yunho: anyways i hate song mingi 

 

hongjoong: you literally have a crush on him though? 

 

yunho: taking my sandwich and my feelings (;_;) it be like that 

 

hongjoong: ffs you’re so cheesy like that, 

look why don’t you just tell him?

 

yunho: he has a girlfriend? plus he wouldn’t ever like me back and I can’t handle le rejection okay

 

hongjoong: yunho I know he’s with her but he low key doesn’t even like her, she’s not even a good girlfriend and they’re barely together and to be honest he spends more time with YOU 

 

yunho: hyung it’s just that

 

yunho: he means so much to me you know? I haven’t liked someone like this before and he’s my best friend and it’s so painful everyday knowing he’s taken by some girl and not me, when he has to cancel plans with us cause she’s asked him out instead, when he tells me he’s busy with her and can’t catch up

 

yunho: it’d be super messy and awkward and he’s be nice about it still and idk, it’ll turn into a huge pity party for yours truly

 

yunho: I’m just gonna go sleep hyung, night 

 

hongjoong: yunho!!! come back here

 

**san is the devil (8)**

san: I wish someone would buy me milk tea 

 

wooyoung: I’ll treat you!!

 

san: really?!

 

wooyoung: yeah, how about our date this Friday??

 

san: my mans y’all 

 

jongho: ew no homo in this chat

 

yeosang: you’re literally gay tho jongho? 

 

jongho: stfu yeosang, you dumbass it’s a principle okay? no coupley stuff 

 

yeosang: the disrespect eYE-

 

seonghwa: jongho.

 

jongho: sorry yeosang I love you the mostest uwu

 

hongjoong: ew it’s an uwu stop it my child

 

mingi: oh no he’s spent too much time with yunho

 

seonghwa: do not speak ill of my favourite child.

 

mingi: ebskssn sorry hyung but where is he anyways? everyone else is here

 

hongjoong: think he went to bed early

 

mingi: oh? no goodnight text from him then

 

san: he texts you goodnight every night??

 

mingi: yeah it’s what best bros do

 

san: okay sure jan 

 

wooyoung: someone done the calculus homework? need some help

 

jongho: I have!!

 

wooyoung: my fave dongsaeng! my smart child doing extended math, please help

 

jongho: sure hyung!

 

san: wow I’ve been replaced 

 

yeosang: lmao rip woosan 

 

mingi: cute while it lasted

 

hongjoong: ooft

 

seonghwa: such idiots. 

 

san: is anyone else scared when seonghwa hyung ends his sentences with a random full stop?

 

seonghwa: :). watch. out.

 

san: marty I’m scared 

 

hongjoong: woosan is dead, so mingi how’s things with your girl

 

mingi: uh good I guess

 

seonghwa: you guess? why?

 

mingi: we haven’t gone out recently and she’s been dodging my texts so yeah

 

hongjoong: oomf my child it’s okay I’m sure she’ll get back to you

 

mingi: I mean it’s fine? tbh I haven’t really felt like we’ve really been “dating” at all so i remain unbothered 

 

hongjoong: positive thinking! a proud father!

 

mingi: anyways I’m done with my homework for tonight! night everyone!

 

seonghwa: and I just got back home from work, I’m going to turn in, goodnight everybody.

 

san: lmao the next episode of friends here I come 

 

hongjoong: my child, so disappointing but not surprised 

 

san: what can I say Monica and Chandler getting exposed is a good episode 

 

hongjoong: sleep soon my child, it’s not good for your internal organs and you’ll get pimples 

 

san: wow you’re really sounding like my parents now hyung, don’t worry I’m washing my face and brushing my teeth as we speak

 

hongjoong: wooyoung and jongho! Please sleep soon! Y’all are meant to be doing math but I can tell you’re reading this 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! back with another chapter! I wasn’t 100% sure but hopefully it isn’t too rushed in terms of a plot? I’ve got a basic outline but not a set plan!
> 
> enjoy and comment!

**san is the devil (8)**

seonghwa: hello, is anyone free to assist me right now?

 

hongjoong: im free

 

seonghwa: perfect, can you come over?

 

hongjoong: just let me finish up with the kids and ill be on my way

 

seonghwa: the kids??

 

hongjoong: yeah the middle schoolers i tutor after school on a wednesday 

 

seonghwa: oh right.

 

jongho: anyone want to go out with me?

 

san: ew who would want to go out with you?

 

wooyoung: san, no harassing jongho 

 

san: im sorry jongho 

 

jongho: fake ass bitch hmmf

 

jongho: anyways before i was rudely interrupted by choi san, i meant is anyone free to hang out? i wanna go shopping and eat smth

 

yeosang: im free! and yunho is too, he’s at mine right now

 

mingi: im free too!

 

san: wooyoung and i are too!

 

jongho: no couples allowed!!

 

mingi: @yeosang, is he with you? he texted me before saying he was busy 

 

yeosang: oh uh sorry mingi :( i didn’t know, just some y & y time you know?

 

mingi: ah okay I guess 

 

private chat: yeoyeoyeo you ho (2)

yeosang: sorry jongho but we can’t make it :(

 

jongho: oh that’s fine! what’s wrong?

 

yeosang: ummm yunho just said no? 

 

yeosang: he picked up his phone and quickly just said “let’s not, okay?” 

 

yeosang: so yeah we’re not coming 

 

jongho: oh :((( okay hope he’s okay

 

yeosang: he’s been pretty moody all day even during class but won’t tell me what’s wrong 

 

jongho: hmmm detective choi jongho is on the case

 

yeosang: oh god

 

san is the devil (8)

jongho: let’s meet at the mall in half an hour!

 

yeosang: hi guys we can’t make it :(( lost my public transport card 

 

san: rip hyung 

 

wooyoung: it’s okay we’ll see you two tomorrow 

 

mingi: oh okay 

 

jongho: anyways looks like it’s just smol line adventures today

 

san: smol line?

 

jongho: well we’re the youngest/smol ones of this group so - smol line

 

private chat: skrrt skrrt boom boom (2)

mingi: hyung :(

 

mingi: hyungggggggg :(

 

mingi: kim hongjoong!

 

mingi: stop making out with seonghwa hyung ffs 

 

hongjoong excuse me :)

 

mingi: there you are! I need to talk to you 

 

mingi: and also I noticed you replied when I mentioned seonghwa hyung ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

hongjoong: he needs help for his music composition class and I put my phone down jeez 

 

mingi: >:( when are you guys gonna make it official? you’ve been on plenty of dates 

 

hongjoong: idk, and it hasn’t been plenty

 

hongjoong: it’s been like 3 or 4

 

mingi: that’s more than I’ve been on lmaooo

 

hongjoong: and besides it’s been like 3 weeks since we last went out

 

hongjoong: with both have had free time to go out and he hasn’t asked me 

 

hongjoong: so obviously he doesn’t like me like that

 

mingi: maybe YOU should ask him out

 

mingi: wasn’t he the one who’s been asking you out each time?

 

mingi: maybe he thinks you’re not interested and that’s why 

 

hongjoong: oh hehaheha 

 

hongjoong: wow that makes sense

 

mingi: and why do you have all this time to text me tho 

 

hongjoong: hes making dinner cause mr and mrs park are working late tonight so I’m just sitting at the countertop 

 

mingi: my parents are so domestic 

 

hongjoong: you brat, okay what did you need me for?

 

mingi: oh yeah

 

mingi: I have a suspicion

 

hongjoong: mhm

 

mingi: that yunho hates me 

 

hongjoong: what??!!!!

 

mingi: I know hyung but here me out 

 

mingi: he’s been avoiding me a lot recently? like last Friday he left the lockers before saying goodbye and I thought okay he must be rushing off, turns out he’s with yeosang which is cool cause I love sangie but you know I’m right here and you could say something at least

 

mingi: then the weekend: I ask him to come over but he says he’s busy, turns out he’s with yeosang studying at the library, like mad invite :((

 

mingi: and Monday and Tuesday he doesn’t even reply to my text, nothing, last night no goodnight text, and nothing at school

 

mingi: today he’s wih yeosang after school again and he doesn’t even tell me anything? doesn’t even let me know

 

mingi: and every time we’re at the lockers he’s got his earphones in and he quickly grabs his things and rushes away

 

mingi: he doesn’t even sit with me during our shared classes

 

mingi: what did I do wrong hyung? has he said anything? 

 

hongjoong: mingi-ah, I’m so sorry bud :( I can’t really say but it’s best if you talk to him okay

 

hongjoong: I’m not at liberty to say but please talk to him 

 

mingi: wait you know?

 

hongjoong: I think I do but I’m not allowed to say

 

mingi: what the hell hyung? I’m about to lose my best friend and you won’t even help me!!

 

mingi: i thought you were my friend hongjoong but I don’t know, it seems like I’m not good for anyone huh 

 

hongjoong: song mingi you know that isn’t the case!

 

hongjoong: look, even if I did tell you, you’d want more answers that I can’t give you okay? just talk to yunho

 

mingi: you don’t get it hyung, you really don’t 

 

mingi: I’ll think about it

 

hongjoong: mingi I’m so sorry but just talk to him

 

mingi: whatever 

 

hongjoong: mingi! listen to what I say okay, just talk to him?

 

private chat: bffs (2)

mingi: hey, can we please meet up it’s urgent?

 

san is the devil (8):

wooyoung: I’m traumatised 

 

seonghwa: what happened?

 

wooyoung: san and jongho happened 

 

mingi: we have stupid friends istg 

 

yeosang: uhhh? demon duo, care to explain?

 

jongho: I plead the fifth 

 

yeosang: you’re not American you idiot 

 

san: well let’s just say

 

san: boba challenges are not my strength 

 

hongjoong: you didn’t -

 

jongho: :) hi hyung its me your fave dongsaeng uwu

 

hongjoong: wrong that’s the other -ho

 

seonghwa: you’re telling me, that you guys tried to do that blind milk tea straw stabbing challenge? which I also presume resulted in a failure, a mess and you being removed from that premises?

 

mingi: park seonghwa are true intellect 

 

wooyoung: to be fair, jongho moved the cup which made san hit the edge of the cup causing it to spill

 

yeosang: you idiots 

 

san: the employees just sighed and gave us the mop but we had to leave 

 

wooyoung: suddenly I want to cancel our Friday boba date 

 

san: :((

 

yunho: y’all are stupid

 

jongho: my fellow ho! you have arisen 

 

yunho: hahaha yes I’m home now 

 

seonghwa: you’ve been missing for a while my favourite child, are you okay!

 

yunho: to be completely honest, no but I’m working on it!

 

seonghwa: we’ll be here to support you, okay?

 

san: this blatant favouritism 

 

wooyoung: do you blame him?

 

jongho: lmaoo noo

 

mingi: @yunho,where have you been?

 

yunho: thinking mingi, I’ve been thinking 

 

mingi: reply to me please 

 

yunho: what am I doing right now?

 

mingi: you know what I mean jeong, message me back

 

yunho: I’m thinking mingi

 

mingi: well I’m sick of you fucking thinking alright

 

mingi: what did I do? what did I do to lose you like this? 

 

mingi: sorry guys, goodnight 

 

_ mingi has left the chat _

 

yunho: is he serious? 

 

_ yunho has left the chat _

 

wooyoung: uh guys?

 

*•*•*~~*•*•*

 

_ hongjoong made a group _

_ renamed group “operation: yungi” _

_ hongjoong added (5) people, seonghwa, yeosang, san, mingi, wooyoung and jongho  _

operation: yungi (5)

 

hongjoong: okay so it seems like something has went down that is very very bad

 

hongjoong: im going to contact yunho, will someone contact mingi?

 

seonghwa: I’m on it.

 

wooyoung: it’s scary when our friends fight

 

san: it’s okay sweetie, it’ll be resolved 

 

jongho: what’s even going on? I thought they were as tight as it gets

 

yeosang: okay well I guess I gotta spill

 

san: ??

 

yeosang: yunho has a crush on mingi

 

san: oh?

 

wooyoung: and I oop- what?

 

jongho: called it!

 

yeosang: while the hyungs contact yungi, I’ll explain what I know

 

yeosang: so yunho likes mingi, obviously mingi is dating someone else and they’re best best friends and it’s complicated like that  

 

yeosang: yunho is trying to move on but it’s not working and his method is avoiding mingi as much as possible, that’s why today I “lost my card” when really, yunho didnt want to go

 

yeosang: he’s been sticking to me to avoid mingi but mingi has obviously caught on and that’s resulted in a bit of a shit show

 

san: oh wow

 

wooyoung: i mean, I thought something was going on between them like romantically 

 

wooyoung: but then mingi started seeing someone else so I obviously changed my thoughts

 

jongho: I mean I also knew too that yunho likes mingi 

 

jongho: he was crying one day during vocal rehearsal and he just spilt it out but I didn’t know he was avoiding him

 

san: I’m really concerned for them

 

san: @hongjoong @seonghwa, any news for us?

 

seonghwa: uh let’s just give mingi a bit of space

 

seonghwa: he’s kinda in a mood and rut rn 

 

wooyoung: omg hyung you didn’t even use proper grammar 

 

seonghwa: it’s that bad unfortunately 

 

yeosang: and hongjoong hyung?

 

hongjoong: give yunho some room, he’s really going through it

 

hongjoong: at this point, they just need time to approach each other and resolve it themselves when they’re ready

 

hongjoong: yunho said he doesn’t mind being added back to the og group chat but yeah

 

seonghwa: mingi said the same as well

 

private chat: my therapist hyung (2)

hongjoong: yunho…

 

hongjoong: what’s going on? you weren’t telling me the full story were you??

 

yunho: no…

 

yunho: it’s just

 

yunho: I’ve been avoiding him too

 

hongjoong: why though? didn’t you say it hurt when he couldn’t meet up?

 

yunho: yes but I need to move on okay

 

yunho: and I just thought, maybe if I see him less I can move on but no it hurts more tbh

 

yunho: it’s hard hyung its hard 

 

hongjoong: he’s really missing you, you know? he texted me earlier pretty much talking about how you’ve been avoiding him and how he’s really sad 

 

hongjoong: you’re his best friend, and he feels like he’s losing you

 

yunho: but what am I supposed to do? just see him everyday and keep being in love with him? 

 

yunho: I’ve never been this happy but hurt at the same time 

 

hongjoong: yunho-ah…

 

yunho: I just need time to think okay hyung? you can add me back to the group chat I feel bad for the younger ones that it blew up like that

 

private chat: hwa and gi (2)

seonghwa: mingi, what’s going on?

 

mingi: I don’t want to talk about this

 

seonghwa: I don’t care, you fought in front of the group and made us all worried

 

mingi: okay fine

 

mingi: you already know that I broke up my now ex-girlfriend

 

seonghwa: yes

 

mingi: well I haven’t told anyone else

 

seonghwa: what? you said you would

 

mingi: I wanted to message them all privately or do it in the group chat but I wasn’t sure 

 

mingi: but didn’t tell you why I was so happy we broke up

 

seonghwa: Uh huh?

 

mingi: it’s because I like yunho

 

seonghwa: what?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry that it took two weeks for another chapter! I was having a bit of a personal struggle and school has just started again!
> 
> story-wise I’m trying to improve my writing by giving it a better sense of time and what day it is lol but also like remind that they’re students?? so it’s not just the ships sailing off but some random crack fic ish too
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!! plus there’s one subtle song reference that I wonder if anyone will pick up on!

private chat: **hwa and gi (2)**

seonghwa: would you care to explain your statement?

 

mingi: so,, I didn’t tell you the full story but when my now ex-gf broke up with me she said we should break up because it’s obvious that I liked someone else and that she wants me to be happy

 

mingi: i never understood what she meant cause obviously I was her bf and was like??

 

mingi: and it’s been a couple of weeks and her and I are still friends but she wouldn’t say who she was referring to

 

mingi: and then I noticed that yunho had been distant and I got really sad and had this out of body experience where I realised, it’s yunho, I love him and I love him and I love him

 

mingi: so I’ve just been in a state of chaos and I need to talk to him to just fix our friendship and maybe confess I’m not sure but just something

 

seonghwa: wow

 

seonghwa: I mean before you dated her I thought you and yunho were a secret couple but I was wrong.

 

seonghwa: you guys would be great together but you have to fix the pain you’ve caused each other.

 

seonghwa: it doesn’t help that you both emotionally bruise like a peach but I believe in you two.

 

mingi: but it might be too late now, I don’t know what to do without him and :(((((

 

seonghwa: well maybe you should tell the group you broke up and that can clear some stuff up. otherwise I would take the time to just think, your friendship with yunho is strong, it would take a lot to break it even slightly, okay?

 

mingi: :( okay hyung, i just might need some time okay?

 

seonghwa: it’s okay take your time, life’s a big old ride.

  


**_THURSDAY_ **

  


**san is the devil: (8)**

wooyoung: hello 911? yes I would like to request a new boyfriend

 

san: babe I said I’m sorry :((

 

jongho: and I oop-, what goes on woo-san

 

san: baby I already said I’m sorry! I take back what I said!

 

wooyoung: lies choi san, everyone I am now taking applications for being my boyfriend tysm

 

san: >:(

 

jongho: again, what is happening??

 

wooyoung: san said that yunho does better aegyo than I do

 

jongho: … wooyoung hyung ily but yeah

 

hongjoong: WHATS this? my yunho? ofc numero uno 在我的书

 

jongho: wow hongjoong hyung, a multicultural king, you ladies wish you could relate

 

seonghwa: sorry wooyoung but yunho is the cutest boy

 

hongjoong: hmm

 

yunho: :)) thanks you guys but wooyoung don’t compare yourself to me! we’re all cute in our own ways

 

hongjoong: you’re back!

 

seonghwa: you’ve returned I see!

 

san: hyung!!!!

 

yunho: hahaha yes I’m back ish, kinda

 

wooyoung: mingi you’re the last one :(( please come through

 

mingi: wooyoung is

 

san: ??

 

jongho: hyung?

 

mingi: yes?

 

jongho: what is wooyoung?

 

mingi: well, what did I write after is?

 

san: nothing??

 

mingi: exactly :))

 

hongjoong: ouch

 

seonghwa: rough treatment my child.

 

san: oh my my my

 

jongho: it be like that sometimes

 

wooyoung: :((

 

_wooyoung left the chat_

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

**wooyou @youngwooie**

fake bitches [screenshot of san is the devil 1.jpeg]

[screenshot of san is the devil 2.jpeg]

[screenshot of san is the devil 3.jpeg]

 

**wooyou @youngwooie**

currently accepting applications for a new boyfriend AND group of friends

 

**beaglevisuals @cloudho**

@youngwooie hey! :(

 

**wooyou @youngwooie**

except for jeong yunho

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•

**san is the devil: (8)**

_san added wooyoung to the chat_

wooyoung: I’m still sad but san said he’d buy me bubble tea and fried chicken :))

 

san: the things I do for my relationship, sigh

 

mingi: anyways uh

 

mingi: i have some news or tea as jongho would call it

 

jongho: (eyes emoji)

 

seonghwa: Did you just type “eye emoji” instead of using the actual eye emoji?

 

jongho: yes I did, whatcha gonna do about it hyung huh bitchass

 

hongjoong: respect, jongho respect

 

jongho: seonghwa hyung you know you’re my favourite uwu ily

 

seonghwa: ah so problematic yet so cute

 

mingi: anyways

 

mingi: im single

 

mingi: hahahah

 

san: oh?

 

wooyoung: uh oh

 

jongho: congrats?

 

hongjoong: ahh I see

 

yeosang: Oh??

 

yunho: …

 

mingi: uhhh let me explain

 

mingi: I’ve been single for a couple weeks now, she dumped me, but no hard feelings! we’re still friends and all but she just said it felt like we worked better as friends than bf/gf

 

mingi: so yeah sorry guys I’ve been off recently, but I’m back to being your woah hitting friend

 

hongjoong: I’m glad :))

 

san: yeet yeet mingiiiiiii

 

wooyoung: yayayyaayyaya

 

yeosang: ahhh I’m just glad you’re happy now my friend

 

yunho: I’m really glad you’re okay

 

hongjoong: seonghwa? say something maybe

 

seonghwa: Oh well I’ve known about this situation for a while now, mingi needed someone to confide in

 

hongjoong: oh I see, makes sense

 

hongjoong: I’m glad everyone is okay!!!! let’s celebrate

 

hongjoong: this Saturday at The Pine

 

san: yay!

 

wooyoung: whoop whoop

 

jongho: ily hongjoong hyung uwuwuwu

 

yunho: sounds good

 

mingi: yessssss

 

yeosang: I’m excited

 

seonghwa: Sounds wonderful.

 

hongjoong: go get ready for school everyone!

 

private chat: **the parentals (2)**

seonghwa: hi, how are you?

 

hongjoong: oh seonghwa

 

hongjoong: hi I’m doing fine

 

seonghwa: Good.

 

seonghwa: You know me right?

 

hongjoong: I would say we’re pretty close

 

seonghwa: Then you know that I’m quite emotionally inept and unable to adequately express how I feel?

 

hongjoong: yes, but our friends know that you care so don’t worry!

 

seonghwa: I’m not referring to them.

 

hongjoong: oh????

 

seonghwa: I

 

seonghwa: Sorry I’m just

 

seonghwa: I can’t find the words

 

seonghwa: I’m so sorry

 

hongjoong: hwa it’s okay

 

seonghwa: I’ll text you later okay?

 

hongjoong: :(( just feel better okay?

 

**elderly free zone (4)**

mingi: we need to meet

 

san: why?

 

jongho: WHATS the tea??

 

wooyoung: please expand on your comment

 

mingi: we need to set an operation for hongjoong hyung and seonghwa hyung

 

mingi: theyre my otp

 

wooyoung: omg the romantic in me is screaming yes

 

jongho: romance is a scam but not hongjoong and seonghwa‘s love for one another

 

san: whaT about woo’s and I’s love?

 

jongho: …

 

jongho: romance is a scam but not hongjoong and seonghwa‘s love for one another

 

jongho: :)

 

mingi: hes so savage but so smol ooft

 

wooyoung: What is the plan?¿

 

mingi: we need to force them into a date

 

san: uhhh huh?

 

mingi: well hongjoong hyung thought that seonghwa doesn’t like him after their few (secret) dates

 

wooyoung: SECRET DATES?!?!?!

 

san: WHAT IS THIS

 

jongho: ehhh old news tbh

 

mingi: n-e-waes

 

mingi: it’s obvious that hwa hyung still likes/loves hongjoong so we need to force them on a date

 

san: shouldn’t we ask yeosang and yunho hyung to help out?

 

san: itll be easier will more people that know them

 

mingi: hmmm you’re right

 

  * _*•*•_



 

_mingi created a group chat_

 

_group chat renamed: honghwa_

 

 _added to_ _5_ _people_

 

**honghwa**

mingi: hello it is i the superior one

 

yeosang: ?? you’re not even close to being the oldest

 

yunho: I’m guessing by the name it’s to get seonghwa and hongjoong hyung together?

 

san: yes!!

 

wooyoung: we mustttt

 

jongho: only their love shall prevail

 

yunho: jongho you’re too ominous my child it’s a thursday night breatheee

 

wooyoung: I wanna breathe to set me freeeeeeeee

 

yeosang: id cry if I saw park woojin in the flesh

 

jongho: woong :(((((

 

mingi: anyways tomorrow we’re meeting up at The Pine for lunch but after we will plan

 

mingi: I’m thinking of organising some thing together then we all cancel last minute and then its just the two of them

 

san: oomf so perfect

 

yunho: sounds good

 

yeosang: I hope they get together soon!

 

wooyoung: my otp gonna set sail

 

jongho: ^^ fax

 

san: @wooyoung we’re not your otp :(

 

wooyoung: you said Yunho is cuter go burn

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been 6 weeks since I've updated this story, I've been busy with school and hit with a bit of writer's block so it took a while to get some inspiration, hope you enjoy today's chapter!

**san is the devil (8):**

hongjoong: I’ve arrived! got us a table for 8

 

seonghwa: I’m on my way. A bit of traffic so my bus was late.

 

mingi: yeosang yunho and I are carpooling

 

san: wooyoung and I are almost there

 

jongho: hold up my Uber pool is taking some time

 

hongjoong: Uber pool??

 

jongho: no one could take me rip

 

**honghwa: (6)**

mingi: i say we “want to watch a movie” after lunch if ya know what I mean 

 

yunho: okay should we leave at various times and be “late” to the movie

 

san: yes!!!!!

 

wooyoung: perfection 

 

jongho: I am here for this

 

yeosang: yay!

 

*•*•*•*

 

The Pine is a cute cafe close to where they live. It has great coffee and great food and a chill atmosphere, plus with fast free wifi it makes a nice study space.

 

As the door gets pushed wide open a bell rings to signify people entering.

“Took you kids long enough to get here!” Hongjoong calls the group across the room.

 

“Sorry! Not sorry!” Jongho cheekily teases his hyung.

 

They all sit and order, various drinks and foods arrive at the table and Yunho’s about to dig in when - 

 

“Wait!” San yells.

 

“I’m hungry though!” Yunho pouts.

 

“Let me put this food into my insta and snap stories and THEN you can eat, okay?” San replies.

 

Yunho continues to pout, he just wants to eat his lamb burger and sweet potato fries.

 

Once San is done being an “influencer” everyone digs in. A lot of plates are passed around, people asking “oo can I try that?”, there’s switching of drinks too but it’s a familiar and comfortable chaos. 

 

By the end of lunch, everyone is sitting in their chairs a lot more relaxed and full.

 

“I want milk tea.” Wooyoung proclaims.

 

“Babe you can’t be serious, you just stuffed down a whole bigger, your fries AND my fries and a large chocolate milkshake.” San, looks at Wooyoung with an incredulous look.

 

Wooyoung pouts and rests his chin on San’s shoulder, pouting while stroking his boyfriend’s arm. “Please Sani! Please buy me one.” 

 

A lightbulb goes off in San’s head, “Okay sure! Why don’t we go to the mall and get one?” He looks around at the table hoping that someone picks up his signal.

 

Mingi squints at San but realisation dawns on him, “Ah yeah, hey why don’t we watch a movie?! I really wanna see Lion King!”

 

The other murmur in agreement, while Mingi excuses himself to the bathroom. 

 

**honghwa: (6)**

mingi: alrighty guys operation is a go go

 

jongho: okay hwa hyung is complaining that he’s really full and needs a minute lol

 

yunho: this is perfect though! we can leave first and honghwa can stay back and we can easily ditch them

 

mingi: sounds good! but how are y’all texting and not making it look suspicious?

 

wooyoung: seonghwa hyung went to settle the bill and hongjoong hyung went with 

 

san: truly couple goals 

 

jongho: your faves could never lmaoo

 

san: >:( we could!! 

 

jongho: :) sure sweetie and I can find a boyfriend 

 

yeosang: jongho:1, woosan:-666

 

wooyoung: hey! don’t think I don’t see your shade sangie!

 

mingi: okay let’s head out

 

*•*•*•*

 

By the time Mingi’s arrived back to the table only Yunho, Hongjoong and Seonghwa are left.

 

“Oh where did the others leave to?” Mingi enquirers.

 

Yunho looks up to him, smiling, “Ah they left for the movie first, do you guys wanna leave now?” Yunho addresses the remaining three.

 

Seonghwa pats his stomach, and let’s out a burp “I still need a while, I ate too much.” He sheepishly replies, as they laugh at him.

 

Yunho gets up, “Okay! Mingi and I will meet you guys at the mall okay?”.

 

Mingi and Yunho rush off before the two eldest can protest.

 

*•*•*•*

 

It’s a little warm outside, one of the cooler days of the Seoul summer. 

 

“So, uh … do you want to walk there? It’s not too far right?” Yunho starts off.

 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Mingi replies.

 

The two walk side by side down the street towards the mall. It’s a comfortable silence but with questions hanging in the air. 

 

Their fight. 

 

There wasn’t really a resolution, apology or a make up. Just a peaceful acceptance almost or co-existence with what happened. A part of it itches at Mingi, this is his best friend and well, the boys he’s in love with.

 

All of a sudden his heart just sinks. Thoughts of losing Yunho, without his smiles, his laugh, the way he brings an energy to his world.

 

Each step feels heavier and harder but nothing has changed. The incline of the road is flat. They walk as Mingi’s thoughts start to suffocate him. Yunho finding another man, someone who isn’t Mingi, someone who will draw out the smiles and laughs and the happiness that is Jeong Yunho. 

 

He stops.

 

He takes a deep breath. Yunho notices and stops and turns back.

 

“Mingi, are you okay?” Yunho walks back taking in that Mingi looks distressed. He holds Mingi’s right arm, staring into his eyes, the concern set in his eyes.

 

He puts on a smile, and breathes deep, his nose is congested, small tears from his eyes he didn’t notice. “Ah, I’m okay hyung, let’s go, we need to get there before the other hyungs so the plan can succeed!” He starts to walk but Yunho holds him in place.

 

“No Mingi, what we’re not gonna do is pretend we’re okay when we’re not! What’s wrong?” Yunho holds both of Mingi’s wrists bringing them to Mingi’s side to look intently at him.

 

“It’s stupid shit, don’t bother.” Mingi tries to avoid Yunho’s gaze but to no avail.

 

“Look, I haven’t apologised for my behaviour during our fight, but I’m sorry for how I’ve been ignoring you recently and not being a good friend. I care about you a lot okay? You’re my best friend and it pains to see you like this, so what’s wrong?” Yunho grips his wrist tighter leaning in closer to Mingi.

 

“You’re my problem Yunho!” He explodes.

 

Yunho releases his grip immediately, “Mingi-ah I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise how much I’ve hurt you, please forgive me.” Yunho bows down and keeps repeating apologies.

 

Mingi became flustered, “Noo! You don’t get it.” He grabbed Yunho by his shoulders and forced him to stand upright, he stared right into his eyes, a softened and hurt look in those orbs that stared right back.

 

“I-”, Mingi sighed.

“I like you. And I have for a while. I just didn’t want to risk losing this friendship cause it means the world to me you know? But it’s been hurting me more and more each day, the pain swallows and consumes me every day, I just had to tell you. I know it’s so fucking cliche but, just forget about this okay? Let’s just move on.” Mingi admitted. He tries to walk away but Yunho pulls him in this time, holding Mingi by his cheeks.

 

Yunho slowly moves in and lands a kiss on Mingi’s lips.

 

*•*•*•*

 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa are making their way down the street after Seonghwa had finally found the energy to get up. It’s also a comfortable silence between these two. 

 

“So, when do you think we should tell them?” Hongjoong asks.

 

Seonghwa tries to think, “I don’t know, soon?”. Seonghwa reaches out to Hongjoong’s hand and holds it tight, squeezing it.

 

Hongjoong blushes at this, he’s a shy guy and Seonghwa makes him feel like no other, it’s new, it’s exciting and it’s all happening with Seonghwa. 

 

“Ahh you’re so cute! You’re blushing, what did I do to deserve you?” Seonghwa glances at Hongjoong to admire his boyfriend’s beauty.

 

Hongjoong blushes even more, “Stop it hyung!” He tries to slap Seonghwa’s face away but it doesn’t work. 

 

“Joong, I just, I want to apologise again for being so dumb and dragging us through a bit of crap.” Seonghwa stares down at the ground, suddenly shy.

 

Hongjoong cups his face, “Hey! It’s okay, I’m not gonna hold it against you okay? Emotions are hard, especially for you okay? Don’t ever feel guilty okay? You needed time to figure things out.” 

 

Seonghwa lets out a big sigh, “I put you through so much though. I felt so guilty, I felt like I was hurting you Joong, and I never want to hurt you.” 

 

Hongjoong pulls him into a tight hug whispering to him, “You’d need intentionally hurt me Hwa. You’re such a good person, you have such a good heart. Things like this, we know are hard for you. And that’s okay! I’m here because I love you. Because you’re an amazing spirit, because you care, because you’re Seonghwa, the good and bad, I’m here for it.”

 

Hongjoong hugs him tighter, “I fucking love you Kim Hongjoong.” Tears fall from Seonghwa’s face and he hold Hongjoong tight.


End file.
